The Intern
by YouAndMe27
Summary: A new young woman stands in the way of Clarisse and Joseph. Chapter Seven is up!
1. Un

Two young ladies, Laura and myself (Christina), will be co-authoring this story. We will do the best of our ability to update as frequently as possible, but please keep in mind that both of us have immensely strenuous schedules—bear with us, please!! And as _Athenia McGonagall_ put so brilliantly, "it contains quite a bit of Clarisse and Joe so don't complain that it makes you queasy. Don't like that, don't read it."---Great wording Athenia! I hope you don't mind us quoting you! Now, we bit thee adieu and now, enjoy our story! 

This picks up right after Clarisse declines Joseph's proposal as they dance, and he exits.

Chapter One 

Mia entered the foyer, a box of party favors under her arm, just after Clarisse despairingly turned off the CD player. She was no longer in the mood to select music for her granddaughter's reception.

"Hey, Grandma, what do you think of these? They just got here."

"They're lovely, Mia." Clarisse answered absently. Mia shot Clarisse a questioning look.

"Grandma, what's wrong?"

"Wha? Oh nothing, darling. Just a bit worked up from everything that's been happening around here, I suppose."

"Are you sure?" Mia gave her grandmother a worried look.

Clarisse forced a smile. "Absolutely. How are things going with you and that young friend of yours," she inquired, trying hard to steer their conversation.

"Oh, Andrew? Everything's great! If only we can get everything ready for this wedding... Grandma, you don't look so great. Maybe you should go get some rest." Mia suggested thoughtfully, gently touching her Grandmother's arm.

"Oh no, my love, I feel perfectly fine..." Clarisse lied before Joseph suddenly passed through the foyer, accompanied by Shades and their new young sidekick, Lionel. Joseph avoided looking to Clarisse and Clarisse stared at him as he passed the pair. Tears immediately filled her eyes as Mia turned to her grandmother, now even more concerned than before.

"Grandma? _Please_, tell me." Mia pleaded desperately.

Clarisse looked to Mia as Joe, still acting oblivious, exited the room. "Darling, if you'll excuse me, I think I am going to go lie down. I believe you're right, I am suddenly feeling very ill..."

"Alright." Mia said, still unsure of what was going on. She gave Clarisse a light kiss on the cheek. Mia left her arm to linger a moment longer than she had to, and watched her ascend the stairs. Wanting to be certain that her grandmother was all right, she followed.

As Clarisse approached the hall leading to her bedroom-suite she put her right hand on the wall to hold herself up, no longer able to control her tears. She clutched a bench arm aligning the length of the hall and began to uncontrollably sob. Mia rushed to her side. Gently taking Clarisse's arm, she helped her sit down.

"Shhh, shhh Grandma, it's alright. I'm right here." Mia soothed, as she gently wiped the tears from Clarisse's face, kneeling before her.

Clarisse continued to sob, fresh tears streaming down her face. "Grandma, I'm going to walk to your room. I think we need to talk." Clarisse nodded desperately and Mia gently helped her to stand, with her arm around the small of her back guiding her to the bedroom.

As they reached the suite, Mia settled Clarisse on the bed and then retrieved a wet washcloth from the bathroom so that Clarisse could wipe her eyes. Olivia soon appeared to see how she could be of service to the queen and princess.

"Olivia, would you mind bringing us some tea?" Mia asked kindly.

"Absolutely, Princess." Olivia curtsied before bowing out. Mia went to her grandmother, who was lying on the bed with her eyes closed, her elbow lifted, holding the bridge of her nose between her thumb and forefinger. Mia, with the cool washcloth, began to carefully dab away her grandmother's tears. Clarisse opened her eyes and smiled a discreet but appreciative smile to Mia.

"Grandma...please tell me why you're upset." Mia asked pleadingly.

"Oh, my dear, matters of the heart do not become any less complicated as you grow older."

Mia gave Clarisse a confused look before realizing that seeing Joe had upset her.

"What happened? Did Joe upset you?"

Clarisse paused a moment to collect her thoughts. She moved over on the bed and gestured to Mia to lie beside her. Mia obliged, leaning up on her left elbow to face her grandmother.

"It's what _I_ did, darling. I don't believe Joseph in a million years would ever do anything to upset me this much." She looked at Mia solemnly.

"Tell me," Mia said again before she was interrupted by a soft knock on the door. The two women sat up and Clarisse wiped her eyes, trying her best to look decent, as Mia opened the door to find Charlotte.

"Princess Mia, I didn't expect to see you in here. I was just informing Her Majesty that the new intern has arrived and Joseph is giving her the palace tour before she'll begin accompanying me."

Clarisse rose and walked gracefully to the door, her fingers entwined. She forced a smile as she approached the couple. "Thank you, Charlotte."

Olivia entered with the tea and Mia directed her to the nearby coffee table. "Please set it right over there, Olivia." Mia requested kindly. "Thank you!"

"Charlotte, when you see Joseph would you mind asking him to find me? I need to have a word with him."

"Um, actually Your Majesty, Joseph already spoke with me and requested that if you happen to ask for him," she paused. "That I inform you that he will be preoccupied all evening and is afraid he won't be able to find the time."

Clarisse breathed in sharply, refusing to let her emotions consume her. "Very well, thank you anyway, Charlotte."

"Absolutely. If you don't need anything else, I should relieve Joseph and tend to Claire."

"Uh, Claire?" Clarisse inquired, her eyes shooting to Charlotte.

"Oh yes, that's the name of the new intern."

"Ah, I see. Well, thank you, Charlotte. You're free to go."

Charlotte nodded and excused herself. Clarisse let out a sigh and made her way to the coffee table to pour herself a nice cup of tea. Mia quietly followed, unsure of what to say. She couldn't imagine why Joe would ignore her grandmother. And she couldn't very well imagine why her grandmother would care so much...

After she had given Clarisse a few moments to get settled, Mia turned expectant eyes toward her grandmother. Feeling Mia watching her, Clarisse slowly lifted her head.

"If you don't already know," Clarisse began slowly, "I am madly and deeply in love with my head of security."

Mia's momentary look of shock soon gave way to a small smile. Presently remembering her grandmother's sadness, she softly asked, "So, what happened?"

"He proposed." She stated, staring straight in front of her.

"And?" Mia prodded.

Clarisse sadly looked down at her tea and nervously played with the teacup.

"And...I declined."

"But, Grandma...why?"

"Darling, being royal is a way of life. You must always think of others before worrying about yourself. It's all I've ever known."

"But that doesn't mean you have to make yourself miserable. Everyone deserves a little happiness, even the queen. No, especially the queen." She paused, taking note of her grandmother's reaction. "Grandma, do you really love Joe that much?"

Clarisse looked up from swiveling the tea in her cup, to meet Mia's gaze.

"Very much so."

"And I'm assuming he knows all of how you feel?"

Clarisse nodded sadly. "So it seems." She said, before slowly placing her teacup on the coffee table in front of her. She turned to face Mia, taking her hands in hers.

"Mia, darling. If it were that simple I would marry him in a heartbeat, so help me God, and spend every waking moment with him." She breathed deeply before continuing. "But the mere fact is, that it just isn't done. I am the current Queen of this country and shall be until you take the throne. And unfortunately until then, there isn't anything I can do... especially if he isn't speaking to me." she concluded, looking sadly at their entwined hands.

"Grandma, Joe is a sensible and compassionate man. You know that as well, if not better, than I do. I'm sure once you get him to hear you out, he'll understand! But you can't sit up here crying and do nothing about it. If you want him, you need to fight for him!"

Clarisse deplorably descended the stairway still very upset that she hadn't been able to speak to Joseph. As she made her way down the massive staircase no other than Joseph came from the other side of the room not watching where he was going, he was smiling and talking with someone from across the room and plunged himself right into Clarisse.

His head reflexively spun around to see what he had run into. Before Clarisse toppled over Joseph threw his arm around her waist, steadying her balance, which brought her closer to him than one would expect.

"I'm sorry, Your Majesty. I wasn't looking where I was going." Joseph stated in monotone, not yet ready to let her go.

Clarisse held on to him, her arms wrapped around his shoulders to keep her balance.

"Ah, yes, Joseph." She cleared her throat, "It's... no trouble at all." Clarisse lingered on her words, not breaking eye contact.

While the couple stood there, dumbfounded and heart-ached, Olivia, Charlotte, and Claire watched the pair closely- curious as to what the Queen would say.

Claire, who had never before met the Queen, cleared her throat in order to turn the attention to her. Clarisse and Joseph regretfully broke their eye contact, looking in the direction of the three women, still holding one another very closely.

Clarisse was the first to regretfully retract, not removing her gaped expression from the three women. Joseph cleared his throat before speaking.

"Ah yes, Your Majesty, I would like you to meet Claire, Charlotte's new intern. Claire: I present to you Her Majesty, Clarisse Gerard Renaldi, Queen of Genovia." Clarisse, before greeting the new intern, shot a glance to Joseph whose eyes undeniably saddened at the last bit he spoke.

Clarisse stepped down from the final two stairs, forcing a bright and welcoming smile to the ladies.

"Claire, so nice to finally meet you. Welcome to the Palace," Clarisse greeted her warmly.

Claire flashed Clarisse a mischievous smirk before accepting her extended hand.

"Your Majesty, it's such an honor." The smirk went unnoticed to all except Clarisse, who then smiled uncomfortably, retracting her hand.

"Your Highness, if you don't need anything, we were on our way to fetch Princess Mia with her revised schedule and lunch announcement," Charlotte said politely.

"Yes, of course, Charlotte. Do what you must. Oh, and would you mind letting Mia know that I'd like to dine alone with her this evening?"

"Absolutely, your Highness." Charlotte smiled sweetly.

The Queen flashed a kind smile at Charlotte and Olivia, but it couldn't help but fade as her eyes fell upon Claire.

As the three women ascended the stairs and seemed out of hearing range, Clarisse approached Joseph.

"Joseph, do you have a moment?" The Queen inquired hopefully.

What Joseph and the Queen did not notice was that Claire was stopped at the top of the stairs, as Charlotte and Olivia turned the corner of the hall, listening intently.

"Your Majesty, I really don't have time for this." He said, trying to walk past her.

"I beg your pardon?" Clarisse's expression turned from hopeful to hurt.

Joseph stopped in his tracks, "Clarisse, please. You know very well how hard this is for me, but it was your decision," he turned to face her, "not mine. If you don't remember correctly, you were the one who gracefully declined _my_ proposal. If you'll excuse me, your High-"

"Joseph, you cannot keep avoiding me. Don't you think this needs to be discussed?" She breathed in deeply. "Joseph, please don't shut me out," Clarisse concluded weakly as unwilled tears found their way to her eyes.

"Oh, darling, please don't cry," Joseph said regretfully as he pulled Clarisse into a warm embrace, stroking her hair soothingly.

Clarisse clung to Joseph, laying her head upon the area between his chest and shoulder.

"I hate this so much." She lifted her head and raised her eyes to meet his. "I thought we were meant to be together..." she told him sadly as she lowered her gaze to his chest.

Joseph cupped her face asking her eyes to meet his. "I still love you Clarisse, I can't stop loving you," he reassured her. "I dream every night of holding you in my arms from dusk until dawn, of holding and kissing you anytime I feel like it. I yearn to make love to you like no man has ever before." He paused. "But more recently, I hurt for you. I cry for you, Clarisse..."

"Oh Joseph, please don't cry!" Clarisse pleaded, her tears threatening to fall, "Not for me."

"Shh, darling." He pulled her into a tight embrace, resting his jaw against the side of her face. "It's just the way it is."

"Oh darling, I want to marry you so desperately. But I can't it...it wouldn't be fair."

Joseph pulled back slightly. "My love, whom, may I ask, wouldn't it be fair _to_?"

"Genovia...not until Mia is _officially _Queen," she told him.

"And after Mia is Queen?"

Clarisse gave him a confused look.

"If I were to propose once more, after you've abdicated...what would your answer be then?"

"Well, _yes_. It would un_doubtedly_ be yes." Clarisse smiled elatedly, feeling the first sign of hope since she'd turned down Joseph's earlier proposal.

"If that's the only way I can convince you, so be it." His smile matched her elated one; he cupped her cheek gently and slowly and sweetly kissed her lips. He let his mouth linger on hers for a moment longer than he should have but simply couldn't help himself.

Clarisse remorsefully pulled from the kiss and rested her forehead against his, closing her eyes, "My love, we shouldn't be doing this here..."

Meanwhile Claire was still standing at the top of the stairs, a wicked grin on her face. Formulating a plan in her mind, she quickly followed Charlotte and Olivia to Princess Mia's quarters, not wanting to be missed.


	2. Deux

Thanks so much for the kind reviews! It gets a _wee_ bit heated here, so please brace yourself! Here's the next chapter, enjoy!! :o)

Chapter Two

The Princess had just settled into her suite, when there was a knock at the door. Heaving a sigh she made her way across the room and opened the door to find Charlotte.

"Oh, hi Charlotte!"

"I'm sorry to disturb you, Your Highness, but I'd like to introduce you to my new intern, Claire."

"Oh, of course. It's nice to meet you, Claire." Mia said smiling, extending her hand to the girl.

"Would you like to come in and look around for a moment?"

"Uh sure, thank you." Claire said, offering Mia a sweet smile.

As Claire made her way around the room, Charlotte quietly took Mia aside.

"So, what do you think of her?"

"Well, in the two seconds I've known her, I would say she's very nice."

"So, Your Highness, I understand you are set to marry Lord Andrew." Claire reappeared

"Yes, well, we shall see if all the preparations are finished within the next couple of days." Mia gives a light laugh.

As Claire continued to look around, Charlotte suddenly remembered the reason she was in the room. "Your Highness, I'm pleased to say that I was able to clear your schedule until after your honeymoon." Mia gave Charlotte a grateful smile.

"Her Majesty also requested that the two of you dine alone tonight, if that is agreeable with you."

"Of course, Charlotte. Please tell Grandma that that suits me perfectly."

Charlotte soon departed, Claire at her heels, and Mia was left alone with her thoughts.

Visions of her grandmother's tears invaded her mind. Never had she seen her poised and proper grandmother so upset. The Queen had always been a strong woman, never letting her emotions rule her. Mia was convinced that Joe held Clarisse's heart in his hand. And she knew they truly loved one another. She couldn't help but smile to herself at that thought.

"You look like you're feeling a little better," Mia commented when she was let into her grandmother's room. Clarisse's face was lit with a soft smile, almost a glow. Her eyes once again had their luster and Mia's intuition told her that things were going to be just fine between the Queen and her Head of Security.  
  
Clarisse spoke with a twinkle in her eye. "A little..."  
  
"Grandma, are you going to tell me what happened on or-" Olivia and Brigitta entered, carrying Mia and Clarisse's trays of dinner, interrupting Mia.

Mia waited for the lady's maids to exit before questioning her Grandmother again.

"So come on, Grandma, you _have _to tell me what happened!" Mia said excitedly plopping up on her knees as she sat beside Clarisse on the sofa.

"Amelia, darling, there really isn't much to tell." She briefly paused, "Oh by the way, there'll be a wedding soon after you take over." Clarisse finished quite casually before sipping her tea focusing her twinkling eyes straight in front of her.

"WHAT?!!"

Exhausted, Clarisse quickly changed into her pajamas and climbed into bed. Not bothering to turn on the light, she sat on the edge of the bed, lost in thought. She softly began to cry.  
  
"Oh Joseph, this all hurts so much. I wish we didn't have to wait and hide; I miss you," she whispered to herself  
  
"I miss you, too." The low, soft, and sweet voice came from the other side of the bed.

Recognizing the voice immediately, Clarisse inhaled sharply, and turned to find a surprisingly comfortable Joseph under her covers. She stood quickly, whirling around to face him. Her hands reflexively went to her flushed cheeks, she swallowed hard before daring to speak.

"J-Joseph...What on earth are you doing in my bed?!"  
  
He smiled at her nervousness, the smile reaching his eyes.

"Should I go? Just say the word and I'll leave." He couldn't hide his smile. "If you are uncomfortable with me being in your bed, I'll understand...although..."

He began to get up, slowly swinging his legs over the side of the bed, leaving him in a white wife-beater and his black-uniform dress pants; he spoke with his back to her. "...Although, I could have sworn I just heard you mention something about someone _missing_ me?" He smiled teasingly at her; the smile still present in his eyes, he turned to look at her.  
  
Through her tears, Clarisse couldn't help but drop her hands and smile happily. "Oh Joseph, of course it doesn't make me uncomfortable, it's just I-" She trailed off, noting that she'd never seen him in this sort of...wardrobe...before and she had to admit, she really rather liked it.  
  
Clarisse's gaze found Joseph's chest as he faced her from the other side of the bed. Joseph noticed her sudden interest and he smiled to himself before standing and carefully walking over to her, not breaking eye contact.  
  
As he approached her, Clarisse was snapped out of her hypnosis and smiled nervously to him as he reached her, his hand seductively going to her face and his other to her shoulder. He gave her a small, thoughtful smile while he stroked her jaw with his thumb, before he moved his hand to her other shoulder matching his other hand. He looked deeply into her eyes as his way of asking for permission; she closed her eyes and gave him a slight nod before her hands slowly reached the sash of her robe, where she untied it. He slowly and sensually pushed her robe down her shoulders and arms, dropping it to the floor.  
  
Clarisse stood motionless as Joseph sensually moved his face closer to her, placing very gentle kisses - so gentle she could barely feel them, but strong enough to make her knees go weak - on her jaw, cheek, nose, forehead, eyelid, and brow. She breathed in deeply as a sensation entered her body that she hadn't felt in nearly a decade.  
  
Joseph softly touched her lips with his finger, he held her face with both hands, and watched her for a moment before she slowly opened her eyes, surprised yet thrilled to find him so close. He slowly brought his lips to hers and electricity jolted through the pair. He moved his hands to the top button of her pajama shirt and looked into her eyes again. Clarisse placed her hands on top of his in order to communicate that it was all right.

Joseph slowly began unbuttoning a few of the top buttons of her pajama shirt, not moving his eyes from hers. As just enough buttons were undone to allow better access to her neck, shoulders and upper chest he lightly caressed his fingertips across her before moving his mouth to her neck, then placing light kisses across each shoulder. His kisses becoming more and more sensual as his mouth arrived at the other side of her neck. Clarisse tilted her head and lifted her chin allowing him better access. As he continued to suckle her neck she clutched his shoulders tightly in ecstasy, steadying her stance.

As Joseph finished his coddling, Clarisse instinctively took a step toward him. She put her arms around Joseph's waist, loving the feeling of her body pressed against his, he in his thin, white shirt and she in her thin, silk pajamas.  
  
He gladly wrapped his arms around her, pulling her as close to him as possible, loving this feeling more than anything in the world. Still not breaking eye contact, he took Clarisse by the hand and led her to the bed. He settled under the covers before invitingly extending his hand to her.  
  
She smiled coyly and reached for his hand, settling beside him in bed. He gently covered them both with a blanket, and gave Clarisse a sweet, loving kiss. He took her in his arms and they made passionate love until early the next morning before drifting soundly into a peaceful sleep.

To be continued...

Reviews are most welcome, thank you!

-Christina & Laura


	3. Trois

More, as promised! Chapter four probably won't be posted however, until chapter five is written. Enjoy!

Psst... there is a line, "Startled to say the least, Clarisse pressed the girl further. "And was this consensual?"

But for some reason the "this consensual?" doesn't want to show up in the chapter. So just be aware that that is what the line is supposed to be. Again, enjoy!

Chapter Three

Claire was returning from an errand Charlotte had sent her on when she passed Joe in the hallway.

"Hello, Claire," Joe said with a congenial smile. "How are you?"  
  
"Fine, thank you," she replied politely.  
  
"Good, good..." he said, rather absently, as he made his way down the hall. Claire saw him tap softly on Her Majesty's door as she turned the corner. She lingered at the corner in order to catch Joe's words as he was let into the suite.  
  
"A rose for Her Majesty," he said, bowing deeply.  
  
Clarisse's laugh echoed throughout the hall. "Oh Joseph..."  
  
He kissed her gently on the lips as she led him inside. Claire's insides turned at the sight of her Queen and her consort.  
  
_She doesn't deser_ve _him. Am I the only one that sees her for what she really is? She's flung herself onto him and he's acting like a whipped puppy. Ah, well, soon enough the entire royal family, palace staff, and country will know what their Queen is truly like. It's only a matter of time.  
  
_"Your Majesty, I realize you're busy, but Claire has been requesting an audience with you all day. Would you mind seeing her?"  
  
Clarisse sighed heavily. She had spent a splendid morning with Joseph, but had also spent a good deal of the afternoon quizzing Mia on her French. She was exhausted, and wanted nothing more than to settle down with a nice, hot cup of tea. However, as a queen it was difficult for her to refuse an audience to any of her subjects.  
  
"Not at all, Charlotte. She is most welcome here. Send her up."  
  
"Thank you, Your Majesty."  
  
Olivia had only just arrived with a pot of tea when Claire appeared. Clarisse lifted her head at the sound of knocking on the door frame.  
  
"Ah, Claire, come in, come in," Clarisse said cordially.  
  
"Thank you," the girl said timidly.  
  
"Now, young lady, what's on your mind?" Clarisse said with a bright smile.  
  
"Well, Your Majesty," she began slowly. "I'm not sure how I should say this..." She stopped, eyeing Clarisse.  
  
"Go on, get it out." Clarisse said teasingly.  
  
Claire looked to her laced fingers before continuing, "Two nights ago I...uh...slept with a member of the palace staff. And I thought maybe you might be able to help me sort things out. I don't really know what to do..." Pausing, she carefully gaged Clarisse's reaction. 

Startled to say the least, Clarisse pressed the girl further. "And was this consensual?"  
  
"I'm afraid so, Your Majesty."  
  
"I see." Clarisse removed her glasses, holding them in her hands, "And _who_ is this man?"  
  
"Your head of security, Your Majesty."  
  
Clarisse froze as Claire's last sentence registered. Swallowing the lump in her throat, she slowly spoke. "E-Excuse me? Are you trying to tell me that you are having an affair with...Joseph?"  
  
"Yes ma'am, that's what I'm trying to tell you." Claire looked to the floor to hide her smug smile.  
  
"Oh, I see..." Clarisse stared at the far wall, a distant and sad look in her eyes.  
  
"Your Majesty?"  
  
Brought back to her senses, Clarisse forced a smile. "I'm sorry, my dear, but I'm afraid I can offer no advice to you; at least not tonight."  
  
"Oh, well I appreciate the ear. Good night, Your Majesty."  
  
"Good night."  
  
Claire was immensely pleased with herself as she shut the door behind her. She had shattered the Queen's perfect romance in a mere ten minutes. She only had to sit back and watch Her Majesty's perfect life unravel.

Mia bounded happily into Clarisse's suite. "Grandma, I thought I would just come and say..." She stopped at the sight of her grandmother doubled over in her chair.  
  
"...goodnight. Grandma?"  
  
Clarisse's response came in the form of a loud, body-racking sob.  
  
Concern filling her heart, Mia went to the chair and knelt down in front of the woman. Taking her grandmother's arm in one hand and slowly rubbing her back with the other, Mia helped Clarisse to sit up. The Queen's face was tear-stained and Mia's eyes began to fill with tears, too, as she realized how fast Clarisse was breathing and that she was having a hard time taking a deep breath.  
  
"Grandma, you've got to calm down," Mia almost shouted.  
  
Clarisse tried to calm herself as she took a deep, shuddering breath for the first time in almost an hour. Mia soothingly rubbed the woman's back and gently wiped the tears off her face.  
  
"It's all right, Grandma. Just calm down. I'm right here."  
  
After a few minutes Clarisse slowly rose and went over to the bed, still trembling. Mia followed.  
  
Slowly, Clarisse spoke. "Mia, I'm sorry, darling..."  
  
Mia cut her off. "Don't be. What in the world do you possibly have to be sorry about?"  
  
"Oh, I don't know..." She paused. "But you shouldn't have had to see me like that."  
  
"Never apologize for that. This is what families do; they help each other." She cautiously proceeded. "Do you want to tell me what has you so upset?"  
  
"Oh, Mia, I can't. Not now."  
  
"Grandma, why? It's obviously no little thing."  
  
"No, I can't. I won't."  
  
"Grandma!"  
  
"Amelia, please, not now!" Clarisse said, a little harsher than she meant to. Seeing Mia's shocked and hurt expression, she softened her voice. "Please, darling, don't make me argue with you about this. I can't take it right now. Just trust my judgment."  
  
Mia didn't like giving in. But seeing her grandmother's pained expression made her oblige to the Queen's wishes. "Well, is there anything I can get you?"  
  
"No, darling, I don't think so. I think I'll just try to get some sleep."  
  
"Do you want me to sit with you for awhile?"  
  
"Yes, that would be nice."  
  
Clarisse got into the bed her ladies-maids had turned down several hours before. Mia kicked off her own shoes and climbed in next to her. She squeezed Clarisse's hand and kissed her on the cheek.  
  
"Try to get some sleep, Grandma."  
  
Clarisse slowly nodded and settled into the pillows. Although her mind was troubled, her hysteria had exhausted her and within a few minutes she was asleep. Mia released Clarisse's hand and carefully crawled out of the bed, so as not to wake the Queen. She pulled the covers up over Clarisse, and giving her grandmother one last sad look, she exited the room.

Your kind reviews are most welcome. Thank you for reading!


	4. Quatre

_We would like to take a moment and thank each and every one of you who have been loyally reviewing this story; we truly appreciate your kind words and constructive guidance. Enjoy chapter four!_  


Chapter Four

Clarisse woke up with a horrid headache. Foggy-headed, she slowly began to put together the events of the night before. Refusing to let her emotions overcome her once again, she got out of bed and prepared herself for the day. She feigned a bright smile for the benefit of her subjects.  
  
Wanting to clear her head before her inevitably stressful day, she walked down to the garden and wandered about for a while.

---

Clarisse was sitting in the garden fingering through some paper work. Thinking if she were outside, embraced by the sweet fragrance of the incredible smelling flowers, her senses would ease. As she put the final paper in order she leaned back on the bench, removed her glasses, and closed her eyes tilting her head to rest her temple against her fist.

A day had past since Claire's confession and Clarisse couldn't get Joseph out of her mind. She was deeply hurt and no matter how hard she may try, she just couldn't bring herself to confront him. Even when she would pass him in the hallway, she found her pace quickening and heart racing. He had broken her heart and she feared what she may say to him.

After pondering her situation with Joseph, Clarisse decided it would be best to return to her office before she could no longer keep her emotions in check or keep Charlotte waiting too long.

Greeting the two security guards, Clarisse approached the backdoor of the palace. Claire pulled the heavy door open quickly as Clarisse turned the knob, causing Clarisse to trip forward, dropping her newly organized papers.

Security guards sprang forward to catch Clarisse, none aware of what was happening. They relaxed as Clarisse caught her balance and only her papers ended up hitting the ground.

Claire covered her mouth in shame and began apologizing profusely for her mistake, bending down to help Clarisse pick up her papers.

"Oh Your Highness, I am _so _sorry! I should have been paying attention." Claire threw out as she and Clarisse squatted, quickly gathering the dropped materials.

"Oh no, no, no Claire. It was just an accident- my fault as much as yours!" Clarisse said cheerfully. As they rose to their feet Clarisse continued, "Oh and Claire dear, if it isn't too much trouble will you please ask Charlotte to meet me in my office as soon as she can. Mia wanted to meet with us to make sure things are just right for her wedding tomorrow."

-----

The Princess's proclamation that women were perfectly fit to rule without a husband had the wedding guests buzzing. Andrew and Mia had agreed to hold the reception even without a wedding. Not to mention, everything had already been paid for anyhow. It seemed a shame to let all the beautiful decorations and exquisite food go to waste.

"Whew!" Mia plopped down in an empty chair next to her grandmother. "My feet are killing me!"

Clarisse gave a small laugh. "I think we'll be able to get rid of some of these guests in a few minutes."

"I hope so." Mia suddenly grew serious. "Grandma, I just want to say thank you. This wedding-well, almost wedding-has been so incredible."

"Well, only the best for you, my dear..." She trailed off, a sickly sight across the room catching her attention. Claire was mercilessly flirting with Joseph and Clarisse was a bit confused at his apparent discomfort. She turned back to Mia before Joseph stood up and made his way to the pair.

"Would you like to dance, Your Majesty?" He asked with a deep bow.

"No thank you, Joseph." Clarisse said pointblank, again returning her attention to Mia. "Mia darling, if you'll forgive me I think I am going to retire for the evening. I'm feeling quite tired from all the excitement."

As Clarisse placed a kiss to Mia's cheek, Mia confusedly looked at Joe, "Oh, okay, Grandma. I'll be up in a bit to say goodnight."

"See you then, darling."

"Joseph." She acknowledged as she passed him, the distance shining through her eyes.

Joseph stood in shock as he turned to watch his Queen exit the ballroom. Mia's voice brought him back, "What was that about?"

"I wish I knew." He said, not removing his stare from the door.

-----

Clarisse sat at her desk, her pen moving briskly in her hand, applying her near-perfect signature to the many papers stacked upon her desk.

"Your Majesty? May I request an audience with you?" Clarisse's head shot up, not expecting to see Joseph standing before her.

"Go ahead." She said crisply, returning her attention to her task at hand.

"Have I done something?" Joseph inquired blatantly.

She glanced up before speaking, not able to hold eye contact with him and keep her emotions in tact at the same time.

"And what makes you think you've done something wrong?"

"Oh I don't know, perhaps the fact that you haven't spoken to me once- aside from declining my invitation to dance last night- in about four days."

Clarisse irritably removed her glasses from the bridge of her nose. Dropping them to hang upon her chest, she spoke cholerically, "Well perhaps it has something to do with the fact that-"

"Your Majesty, Princess Mia requested to see you when you get a moment this afternoon. Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't realize anyone was in here with you."

"Don't apologize Charlotte, we were just finished." Clarisse said before placing her glasses back on with one hand, picking up her pen with the other. Not even glancing up to Joseph, she returned to her work.

Joseph looked at her disbelievingly before turning hastily to exit the office.

---

Clarisse was sitting at her desk with Olivia just beside her waiting for her Queen to finish organizing a pile of papers needing to be stuffed and mailed.

Olivia began to lift the teapot readying to poor Clarisse a cup of hot tea when Claire, who was standing in front of Clarisse's desk, interrupted, "Oh no, Olivia, let me get that for you. You already have plenty to do." She smiled kindly to Olivia, who in return smiled appreciatively, before pouring her Queen a steaming cup of tea.

"Here you go Your Grandeur,"

Clarisse looked at Claire's smiling and innocent yet contriving face, hesitantly reaching for the offered beverage.

"A lovely cup of tea just how you-"

While Olivia walked over by Charlotte, Claire held the saucer and scalding cup out to Clarisse. As Clarisse reached for the cup and saucer, Claire smirked andspilled the hot liquid onto Clarisse's lap, Claire quickly recovered her veneer, "Oh! Your Highness! Oh I'm _terribly _sorry, Your Highness!"

Clarisse jumped out of her seat angrily, "How dare you!"

Charlotte and Olivia spun around to look at the spectacle that was occurring behind them, and it all happened so quickly.

"Your Highness, it was an _accident_." Claire backed away to stand next to Olivia while Charlotte rushed to her Queen's side grabbing a pile of napkins that were resting on the sparkling silver tea tray to help Clarisse wipe off the burning liquid.

"Are you alright Your Majesty?" Charlotte inquired hurriedly.

"No, I most certainly am _not_ alright! This... this _intern _of yours poured this torridcup of tea onto my lap on _purpose_!

"I-I most certainly did not!" Claire innocently and convincingly stated. "Your Majesty, I _assure_ you it was an _accident_!"

Olivia and Charlotte stood with their mouths ajar, in all of their years working at the Queen's side no one has ever even attempted to cross her. It just never seemed necessary. Their Queen was always so kind and compassionate; neither of the two ever recalled seeing their Queen so...infuriated.

"This is the last straw, Claire. I am your Queen and I have been nothing but patient and kind to you and you keep pulling these...these deceits!"

Charlotte spoke up, "Your Highness, it was an _accident_. I mean no disrespect but I will take Claire with me to mail these contracts, while we are away _please_ remain with Olivia and _calm down_."

Charlotte had never ventured into the territory of giving her Queen a command before, but if she didn't say something now she knew things could grow far worse.

"Very well, Charlotte." Clarisse took her assistant's advice wisely and gracefully.

Claire held back her tears before she turned to exit with Charlotte, Charlotte noticed her tears and put her arm around Claire comfortingly. As soon as they were out the door Clarisse put her hand to her forehead in an act of distress and after a moment of silence she looked to Olivia who was standing perfectly upright awaiting an outburst,

"Oh Olivia, what am I to do?" Clarisse asked rhetorically as she plopped gracefully into her chair.

"Madame, how are you certain it wasn't in fact an accident?" She asked softly.

"It's just been happening too frequently to be coincidental. I feel awful for berating her like that, but...just the looks she gives me before any of these '_accidents_' happen." She looked to Olivia and gave up, "Never mind. Thank you Olivia, you may go."

"Yes Your Majesty." And Olivia bowed out.

Clarisse sat a few moments resting her forehead on her clasped hands, completely lost in thought. _Oh perhaps I am too hard on the poor dear. She is having an awfully difficult time; she is confused and frightened about her relationship with... Could I be jealous? Is THAT why I'm so hard on her? Because he's chosen her...?_

_---_

As Clarisse descended into the kitchen for a cup of tea to try to calm her nerves she stopped abruptly, not expecting to find anyone else sitting there at the table at this hour. She quietly gasped, causing the other figure to turn around. The person turned around just as surprised to see Clarisse,

"Couldn't sleep?" Joseph asked kindly.

Clarisse stood there silently and shook her head before turning to leave.

"Clarisse, wait!" Joseph quickly made it to Clarisse just in time to carefully grab her arm before she got too far.

Clarisse incredulously looked into his eyes, the hurt evident in her own. She barely found her voice before speaking, "How dare you talk to me...how dare you _touch _me." She backed away slowly.

Confusion spread itself across Joseph's face and he gave her a panicked and questioning look.

"Goodbye, Joseph."

"Goodbye?"

"Goodbye." She confirmed before vigorously entering the dark hallway to return to her haven.

Joseph found himself immobile, hurt and confused, like a deer caught in headlights.

Joseph pounded his fist on the doorframe in indignation. "Damnit, Clarisse, _damnit_!!"

**To be continued...**

_Thank you for reading and please continue to review! :)_


	5. Cinq

_So sorry for the delay folks, Laura and I have been tremendously busy… I've had rehearsals, school and work (I model, act and sing) and she's been terrifically busy with her schooling! We know exactly where this story is going so it's only a matter of scheduling the time to edit and post! We hope you enjoy this chapter. Fun stuff is coming up!_

Chapter Five

"Damnit Mia, this is _not_ something I care to discuss."

The pair stood firmly, each raising their voices more than they would have liked.

"No Grandma, _you_ listen to _me_. I am _so_ sick of being left out of this. Something obviously happened and you need to tell me and if not me, _somebody_, what is going on with you!" Mia took in her grandmother's confounded expression and could no longer hold her tears back. She continued, "Grandma, you're so unhappy… you're behavior is _scaring_ me."

"Fine! I'll tell you." Clarisse shouted more than she had intended to.

Mia, now realizing she'd perhaps pushed her Grandmother too far, listened intently.

"He's having an affair…wi-with Claire." She finally confessed, turning her back immediately to Mia, bringing her hand to her forehead. "And," she continued slowly and sadly, "and she said they're in love."

After a moment Mia spoke. "Oh Grandma, I'm so sorry." The more Mia thought about it, the more she realized that for as long as she'd known Joe, she knew this was nothing he was capable of.

Mia continued gently. "Are you sure, Grandma? I mean do you really know for sure?"

---

An urgent pounding on the door brought Joe's workout to a halt. He grabbed a towel from the bed and wiped his face before he opened the door. There stood a livid Mia. Wasting no time, she pushed past Joe into the room and began shouting before Joe could even blink.

"Joe, what the hell do you think you're doing?" She didn't wait for his answer, as he looked at the sweaty towel in his hand in confusion. "I mean, what man in his right mind would want an intern floozy over the Queen of Genovia? And after all Grandma has done for you, you just go and throw..."

She was cut off mid-sentence by a hand clapped over her mouth and another hand firmly pushing her to sit on a nearby chair. Mia glared at Joe and gave a small huff through his hand. Satisfied that she would be quiet for a moment, he slowly pulled his hands away.

"Now...Your Highness...would you care to tell me what this is all about?"

"I think you know exactly what it's about!"

Exasperated, Joe tried again. "Well, let's pretend for a moment that I don't. Enlighten me."

---

Clarisse paced the living room of her suite in desperate wonderment of what Joseph and her granddaughter were talking about. She knew Mia was painstakingly enraged and that Joseph would probably hate Clarisse even more than he already must for involving Mia in their failed relationship.

A pang of guilt even hindered Clarisse for betraying the confidence of Claire. But at the same time, she knew that she and Joseph really had something special. Something they had planned on sharing for their remaining days. Or so she thought?

--

"Why are you acting like you don't know?" Mia asked, exasperated.

"Perhaps because you haven't slowed down long enough to tell me what it is exactly that you are blaming me for. Thus, I am quite unaware of your thoughts right now," Joseph said calmly before taking his seat in front of Mia. "Now, what is it you think I've done?"

--

Clarisse decided pacing in fear would accomplish nothing so she sat at her desk to write Joseph a letter. She wasn't sure she was even brave enough to deliver it, but nonetheless it was something to do.

_Joseph,_

_My dearest, dearest Joseph… I am not entirely sure why I am writing this letter, for you must despise me by now…but I feel, out of respect for our relationship, I must be honest with you._

_I know I've been completely wretched to you as of recently and that is because Claire informed me of your…relations. The moment she told me my heart broke instantly. As she told me that you've been sleeping together, I didn't believe it at first I wouldn't let myself but then I realized what an attractive a girl she really is and honestly Joseph, compared to the old woman you thought you wanted- I don't blame you for changing your mind. Especially since she seems to feel quite mutually about you._

_Darling, I'm not going to fire you, but you shall be reassigned to Mia's head of Security. Oh Joseph, I wish you hadn't done this. I wish we could still be together and still marry. I wish I could be enough for you and please you…I wish you could still love me. My love, I would give everything up for you to merely hold me in your arms. I love you, Joseph. I've always loved you. I shall always love you. _

_All my love,_

_Clarisse_

…_And to think I was so damn excited to sign "Mrs. Clarisse Calvera" on my new stationary…it was going to be a surprise. _

Clarisse slammed her pen on her freshly written letter and buried her soaked face in her arms, not physically capable of stopping.

--

"Joe, I thought you _loved _my grandmother." Mia looked at Joseph with pure disgust.

"Oh Mia, I love Clarisse more than I've ever loved anyone." Joseph noted Mia's disbelieving glare and panicked. "Mia, you must tell me what's going on. Is she doubting how I feel about her?"

"Joe, just _stop_! Grandma told me what you're doing." Mia folded her arms across her chest and turned around indignantly.

"What have I done?" Joseph stood abruptly, growing annoyed at his own confusion. "Mia, I mean no disrespect but if you do not tell me this instant, I will have no choice but to go to your grandmother herself for some sort of conclusion." Joseph shifted his eyes so he was no longer making eye contact with Mia; he distantly looked to the floor. "Your grandmother has been avoiding me and as far as I know, broke up with me last night. I've tried incessantly to put up a good face and prayed she was only having the _jitters_, as you put it. But damnit Mia, I'm miserable. I love her too damn much to let her go without a fight. I am undeniably crazy about her, Mia…" He sadly filled his air with lungs, "We were to be married…" Joseph collapsed in a chair and buried his face in his hands. "I love her so much. I can't lose her Mia, not now…not ever.

Mia, a bit taken back by Joseph's sudden emotions, stepped to him after a moment and sat beside him pulling him into a hug. Surprising himself, Joseph obliged. After a few moments of comforting Joseph, Mia pulled back looking into his eyes. She had had a revelation when she saw the intense and genuine sadness and hurt there.

'_Joe would never cheat on Grandma!? What was I thinking? He's waited over forty-years to have her and now that he finally does- he wouldn't be stupid enough to screw it up!'_

Mia began slowly, "Joe, you didn't really cheat on Grandma, did you?"

"What?!?!" Joseph stood in madness.

More to herself than Joe, she continued. "It's Claire…she likes you and she's jealous of Gra…" She shifted her gaze in contemplation. "Oh my God!"

"Amelia!" Mia focused her attention once again on Joe.

"I am going to ask _once_ more. What-the-hell-is-going-on?!"

Mia realized that if she was in fact right and that Joe really had no idea what was going on… well, she would need to fill him in! "Claire told Grandma that you were sleeping together…and that you two were in love."

"Claire, the intern?" He continued furiously yet calmly when Mia nodded. "Excuse me, Mia, I have some business I must tend to." And he was out the door before Mia could breathe a word.

**To be continued…**

_As usual, your reviews are much appreciated. :o)_


	6. Six

_Thank you everyone for your kind reviews! We're having a blast writing this!! The song used in this chapter as the poem is "There's a Fine, Fine Line" from Avenue Q. It is not original so please don't sue! Enjoy!!_

Chapter 6

Joseph didn't give Mia a moment to mutter a word as he rushed out of his bedroom in search of Claire. As he made his way through the palace halls he decided it would be best to find Clarisse first and mend things with her. After all, she was the most important and crucial aspect of his life…not some heartless and meaningless intern.

As Joseph approached Clarisse's door, he breathed deeply before knocking. When he received no answer he turned the knob and slowly entered. When Clarisse was nowhere to be seen he walked farther into the room, seeing if perhaps she was in her bedroom. On his way to the bedroom he noticed that Clarisse's glasses were lying across some hand-written papers on her desk. Noting that Clarisse never went far without her glasses he sensed she would return shortly. He couldn't control his curiosity after the topic of his conversation with Mia and he hesitantly picked up the top paper. Ironically, it was a letter addressed to him.

As Joseph read the letter his heart broke. He half-wished to himself that Clarisse would walk in at that very moment so he could wrap his arms around her and make everything better. The pain she was going through was too much for even him to bear! She, of all people, did not deserve this kind of heartache…not to mention the fact it was all lies.

Joseph's gaze shifted down to another handwritten sheet of stationary, the format resembled that of a poem. He, again, couldn't help himself.

_There's a fine, fine line between a lover and a friend;  
There's a fine, fine line between reality and pretend;  
And you never know 'til you reach the top if it was worth the uphill climb. _

There's a fine, fine line between love  
And a waste of time.

_There's a fine, fine line between a fairy tale and a lie;  
And there's a fine, fine line between "You're wonderful" and "Goodbye."  
I guess if someone doesn't love you back it isn't such a crime,  
But there's a fine, fine line between love  
And a waste of your time. _

And I don't have the time to waste on you anymore.  
I don't think that you even know what you're looking for.  
For my own sanity, I've got to close the door  
And walk away...  
Oh...

There's a fine, fine line between together and not.  
And there's a fine, fine line between what you wanted and what you got.  
You gotta go after the things you want while you're still in your prime...

There's a fine, fine line between love  
And a waste of time.

Joseph felt a solitary tear trickle down his cheek. The words of this beautifully written poem was the epitome of their relationship. Was this what Clarisse was feeling? That she thought she was wasting her time? _I must assure her that she isn't!_ Joseph kissed the stationary lightly before carefully setting it back in place and exiting the suite hurriedly in search of Clarisse.

--

Hearing the sudden knocking on her door, Claire lazily walked to the door to see who on earth was bothering her at this hour. She gasped when she saw who it was.

"Do you have a moment?" Clarisse inquired demurely, offering a soft smile.

"Uh, please come in."

"Thank you." Clarisse walked in and kept her back to Claire for a moment before proceeding with the intention of her visit. "Look, Claire, I just wanted to apologize for my behavior earlier this morning. I was far out of line and overreacted immensely, and I only hope you can find it in yourself to forgive me."

Claire smiled awkwardly, but tried to pass it off as flattery. "Oh Your Majesty, you have nothing to apologize for. I was clumsy and I deserved to be reprimanded."

"No, no, no my dear." Clarisse walked to Claire quickly taking her hand. "My dear, it was me who was at fault. I didn't mean any of what I said, I…I have just been having quite a strenuous week. So many decisions to be made…not to mention Mia's wedding and coronation!"

Clarisse paused, realizing she might be sharing too much with a woman she barely knew. "Anyhow, I just wanted to rectify the situation before things grew worse. But please know that it wasn't you, and I assure you, nothing like that will happen again."

--

Joseph decided it would be best to give up for the evening and just sleep on everything that was happening around the palace. He searched the kitchen, Mia's suite again, and even asked Charlotte if she knew of the Queen's whereabouts. It was when his luck seemed to have run out that he'd decided to retire for the evening and just find Clarisse first thing in the morning. He needed to figure out what he was going to say anyhow.

"Oh, Your Majesty, I never did get the chance to fill you in on me and Joseph." It was the next morning and Clarisse had invited Claire to her suite for breakfast, as a gesture of kindness.

Clarisse's head shot up at the young woman's words. "Oh?"

"But before I go on telling you how…magnificent…he is in bed, I thought I should let you know that I know about the two of you. And before long the entire palace, not to mention Genovia, will know as well. You may also like to know that Joseph and I have already discussed things, and he's told me that he never loved you. He only told you he did so you'd sleep with him. What else would you expect when he is cooped up around here all day?"

Clarisse stood, pointing angrily and teary-eyed to the door and said simply, "Get OUT."

"There is absolutely nothing I'd rather do more. Oh and Your Highness, if you try telling people about this little incident, don't think now will be any different. Everyone here loves me, especially Joseph."

Claire turned to exit, but instead found Charlotte, Mia and Joseph standing just in front of the doorway, jaws dropped wide.

"Claire, get the hell out before I throw you out." Joseph said madly before making his way to Clarisse.

Clarisse, who could no longer hold in the tears that had been threatening to fall for days now, allowed Joseph to gather her in his arms, too upset to push him away.

Mia looked furiously at Claire who was being escorted out by security guards. "Grandma, I think you need to hear him out. Charlotte and I will be in the kitchen if you need us."

As Mia and Charlotte pulled the door closed, Clarisse closed her eyes, hanging on to Joseph the best she could. "I'll understand if you never forgive me." Clarisse sobbed into his chest.

Joseph gently stroked her hair and caressed Clarisse's jaw. "Shh darling, don't be ridiculous. Mia told me everything, and it is me who should be sorry."

Clarisse lifted her head up to meet Joseph's eyes. "Whatever for?"

He caressed her cheek with the back of his hand. "For being unaware of the pain you've been going through. For not being they're for you when you were upset. For not showing you that you can trust me."

"Oh Joseph, don't be silly. You have never once given me the impression that I can't trust you. I suppose…" she paused, looking to her hands that were resting on his chest as he held her closely by the waist. "I suppose it was just my insecurities shining through. And my unhappiness at not being able to share with the world exactly how madly in love with you I truly am."

Joseph smiled widely before placing the sweetest, gentlest of kisses to Clarisse's lips.

"And after that…don't you dare ever think you can ever get rid of me now."

Clarisse smiled brightly at Joseph and moved her hands to his face. "I love you so much. I don't deserve you."

"Now who's being silly?"

"You talk too much," Clarisse concluded before kissing him passionately.

To be continued…

_Please continue to review!! Thank you!_

_-Christina and Laura_


	7. Sept

First and foremost, Athenia McGonagall, this simply could not have been written if it weren't for you. Thank you SO much. Secondly, this chapter is written by me (Christina), so if you hate it…don't blame Laura! Hehe We've both been preoccupied with prior commitments and I happened to have last night off when I got home from the studio. Thirdly, enjoy!

Chapter 7

"So, my love, where do we go from here?" Joseph said as he reluctantly pulled away from his Queen's sweet, and very much missed, embrace. He carefully caressed her cheek and jaw with the back of his fingers.

Clarisse closed her eyes and leaned deeper into his magical touch.

"I really am sorry for how I've been treating you. But surely you can understand what was going on in my head…"

"-Clarisse, if you feel as strongly for me as I, you, then I assure you I would have been just as miserable. But my darling," he said as he held her face gently and placed a soft kiss upon her lips and moved one hand from her face to her hip, "let's not dwell on it."

"I know Joseph, I've just missed you. So much." She lowered her eyes to his chest, almost bashfully.

"Well how about I let you decide on that intern's punishment, would that make you feel any better?" He smiled knowingly.

Clarisse returned his kind smile, but it soon faded when she remembered the unnecessary hard ache the young woman had subjected her to.

"…I'd even apologized to that awful girl." Returning her attention and eyes to meet Joseph she went on to tease him, "but she must really like you if she went to all that trouble to try to humiliate the Queen!"

Joseph chuckled at the flattery Clarisse was trying to pay him. "There's only one woman I care about liking me." He assured her before tapping her nose with his finger.

Clarisse took Joseph's hand in hers and kissed it gently while looking into his eyes. She then led him to the couch where they sat down together. Joseph sat on one end of the couch and Clarisse comfortably under his arm with her head laying against his chest and leaning into him with her legs spread across the rest of the couch.

Clarisse entwined her fingers with his hand that was lovingly lying across her shoulders. "Joseph, I've been thinking."

"Uh oh."

"Oh tosh," she playfully nudged him in the side with her elbow, "I actually think you'd be rather pleased with what I've got to say…"

"Oh, then do proceed." He held her free hand that was resting on his knee raising it to his lips.

"Well," she shifted to meet his loving gaze and returned the gesture of kissing his hand before  
continuing, "let's get married."

Joseph blinked in astonishment, his eyes never leaving hers. He took a deep breath and gave her a look that could say nothing less than 'I beg your pardon?' But not in a disappointed way- no, not in the least, but 'I beg your pardon' in a way translating to a very bright 'I cannot believe this is finally happening.'

"Aren't you going to say anything, darling?" She smiled giving his hand a gentle squeeze and shifted to face him completely.

"I thought you'd never ask." Clarisse's smile grew wider and brighter, if possible. Joseph cupped her face and his bright eyes found hers. "Let's do it."

Clarisse threw her arm around his neck and leaped into his arms causing him to fall deeper into the couch, he couldn't restrain his laughter at her excitement.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

About five days had passed since their "engagement." When they made their official announcement at dinner that evening Mia and the Palace Staff were in no way surprised, but relieved and happy for the happy-again couple.

The pair settled in Clarisse's suite enjoying their first Friday night as a declared couple. They were quite comfortably lounging on the couch. Joseph was in his pajamas and black robe with his slippered-feet crossed on the coffee table reading a book and while Clarisse, in her nightgown and pale blue robe, leaned into him with her reading glasses peaking over the tip of her nose reading through various law revisions.

Clarisse set the pile on her lap and lifted her glasses off and closed her eyes. She slid her middle finger from her left hand down the sloping bridge of her nose.

"Everything all right?"

"Hmm? Oh yes dear, I was just thinking about the meeting with Parliament tomorrow morning." She held her left hand up with her right hand admiring her engagement ring Joseph surprised her with just a couple of days earlier.

_The ring he had chosen for her was a platinum three-stone setting with pavé diamond accents creating a brilliant effect. They had discussed only the day before the consequences of Joseph taking Clarisse to choose her own ring and the public-discussion that would immediately ignite. Nonetheless Joseph knew Clarisse deserved an engagement ring. Her reaction to it made it quite apparent how right his decision was. _

_"Oh my…God, Joseph. It's the most…perfect ring I've ever seen!" Tears crept down Clarisse's chin as Joseph slowly and gently placed the ring on her finger. He lifted her left hand until the ring met his lips._

_"Wear it when you think of me, my love."_

_"I'll never take it off." She concluded before she wrapped her arms around his shoulders and they were lost in a passionate embrace._

"You know, Clarisse. I'll be right there with you when _we_ ask their permission to marry. And when they see how happy we are together I have no doubt in my mind they'll approve. And if that doesn't work, I'm certain Mia's wedding- spiel didn't hurt either."

Clarisse tilted her head slightly smiling at her fiancé.

"A penny for your thoughts?"

She thought a moment before responding and teased, "You'll have to give me more than a penny."

He smirked when he realized her hidden-meaning, "Anytime you want…a _penny_…I'll give you a _penny_."

Clarisse blushed before continuing with her prior thoughts, "Promise me you'll stay with me forever? And never let me go…"

"Always…_and_ forever." He said while he stroked her jaw with his thumb. His thumb moved to her lips, caressing the creases before his lips followed suit. Joe readjusted so that Clarisse was lying atop and kissing him.

Hands traveled to now well-known territory and kisses grew sticky in their longing for each other. When Clarisse moved to untie Joseph's robe he put a finger to her lips, "May we take this to the bedroom, dear? I'm not sure how much more of these _couch_-affairs our backs can take."

Clarisse laughed at his sincerity and enthusiastically got off of him pulling him along to the bedroom with her, dropping her robe on the way.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You see, my love? I told you they'd approve." Joseph stood tall, looking handsome as ever in his tailored tuxedo whispering to his fiancée as she sipped her champagne.

Clarisse swallowed her champagne with an enormous effervescent smile on her face but members of parliament and their wives approached the couple standing near the fireplace, before Clarisse could respond, bidding them congratulations.

What seemed to be the last interruption for the next few minutes came and despite the fire Clarisse was getting chilly. It's always like that actually; the later in the day the cooler the palace grows.

"Would you mind facing people alone for a few moments, darling? I've left my gloves upstairs and I'm getting rather chilly."

"Am I not doing a good enough job keeping you warm?" He teased slightly tightening his embrace around her waist, feigning a hurt expression.

"Mmm, your turn to keep me warm will come _after_ the guests leave, for now the gloves will have to do." She briefly tapped his nose, gently kissed his mouth, and gave his hand a gentle squeeze before ascending to her suite in search of her gloves.

Clarisse walked to her suite still unable to stop smiling. She felt on top of the world. Sure she had been through some pretty terrible heartache the past couple of weeks but it all paled in comparison to the fact that she would finally be marrying the love of her life.

The way Clarisse Renaldi felt for Joseph was nothing she had ever even dreamt of experiencing. She had finally allowed herself to be attracted to him shortly after Rupert's death, accepting that it wasn't "wrong" or in _desperation_. She'd never experience love, or even lust. All she shared with Rupert was obligation.

Hell, she had secretly wanted Joseph since his first day in the palace. Yes, she brushed that aside and decided it was wrong of her to…concoct such inappropriate thoughts about her staff. She felt in a way she was violating him by her mere fantasies. Not to mention, she was a married woman! She didn't even know if she would have enough courage to pursue Joseph if she _weren't_ married.

When Clarisse entered her suite, her smile still hadn't faded. She was marrying the man she loved and wanted more than anyone in the entirety of her life and no one could take that away from her.

As Clarisse swung open the door to her suite she immediately spotted her gloves on the table. She walked quickly to them wanting to hurry back to Joseph. She hurriedly pulled her long white gloves on up to her elbows and turned to head back downstairs.

As Clarisse turned, a pair of large and strong arms tightly grasped her upper body pressing her arms to her body, too hard and forceful to be Joseph's, but before she could scream a red scarf was pressed to her opened mouth causing her to pass out from the chloroform apparently soaking the scarf.

The moment he was sure Clarisse was out cold he lifted her up and carried her to the couch. He then placed a folded piece of paper with typed writing on the coffee table, addressed to Joseph accompanied with a rose, before returning his attention to his Queen.

The Viscount knelt beside the couch and drew his finger smoothly across Clarisse's jaw. He pulled the glove off of her left hand, sneering at the new engagement ring placed on her finger.

"Now, let's give this consort of yours reason to worry." He spat out before admiringly looking to his Queen's legs.

Although her dress was long it was now resting just above her knee meeting her stocking. The Viscount moved to her legs and taking his time gripped one of her stockings at her thigh with both hands, very slowly sliding it down her leg. After staring a moment at her vulnerable position he grabbed the note and flower and moved across the room into the bedroom where he began tossing about pillows and the blanket and sheet and carefully laid her stocking atop the heap.

He walked back to Clarisse and slowly picked her up, enjoying every moment of touching her, and carried her through one of the secret passages.

"Did it go smoothly?" Claire asked, nervously wringing her hands in the dark and damp catacombs. "It certainly took you long enough."

"I've got her, haven't I? We should be so lucky it worked out this well, she must have forgotten something in her suite, the son of a bitch wasn't even with her."

"Well let's get her tied up before she comes-to."

-------

Joseph couldn't help be notice Clarisse hadn't returned yet and grew inexplicably cold with fear. He convinced himself to wait a couple minutes longer, 'perhaps she had to use the washroom,' he told himself.

He became distracted and approached by numerous congratulating members of Parliament and "friends" when Mia finally approached him,

"Heya Joey, how's it going over here?"

Joseph feigned a stern look but knew Mia saw right through him, "Where's Grandma, JOE?" She teased. "Better?"

"Much. And I'm not sure, I was about to go look for her actually."

"Aww, she's not getting cold feet is she?" Mia smiled, knowing her Grandmother loved Joe more than anything in the world.

"Factually, not figuratively." He smiled back, "Actually cold hands. She left about fifteen minutes ago to retrieve her gloves, and I find it odd that she hasn't yet returned."

"Fifteen minutes?! Did she lose them?"

"Hmm, I hope so. If you'll excuse me, Princess, I'll go and see."

"I'll only excuse you if you stop calling me _Princess_. _Yuck_."

Joseph chuckled at Mia's seriousness, "As you wish…Amelia!" He exited in search of his fiancée as Mia shot him another potentially hazardous stare.

Joseph entered the suite and nothing seemed out of order so he proceeded, "My love, are you having cold feet?" He mused, thinking of his witty retorts to Mia.

He walked further, into the suite thinking perhaps she could be in the bathroom but soon saw the messy bed and a note with a rose attached to it, as well as one of Clarisse's stockings.

_Dear Lucky One, _

_Or shall I say, "Unlucky One," in this scenario? Your Queen is with me now, as it should be. But no worries, dear Joseph, you still strike the fancy of one attractive blonde._

_We've got your fiancée and there's only one way you can come remotely close to having her back. We'll leave you directions tomorrow. Good luck, and may the best man win. _

_Joseph crumbled the note in contempt and hatred. He immediately knew who was responsible and vowed to make them pay. He pounded his fist into the wall before running to the security room._

He pushed through the door out of breath, "Have any of you seen anything even _remotely_ suspicious?"

"Uh no, sir, and we've been watching the cameras all night." Shades offered, he stood and walked cautiously to his friend. "Something the matter, Joe?"

"The Queen is missing. I want you to watch and re-watch every single tape from tonight. I want every angle covered and I'll be back in a few minutes to check up." As soon as Joseph finished his sentence every security man in the office jumped to his feet rushing about and communicating with every other security guard in the palace through their headsets.

Joseph reentered parlor and cleared his throat, "Excuse me ladies and gentleman," he said nervously, he wasn't prone to speaking in front of this class of people but continued for the sake of finding Clarisse, "Her Majesty sends her deepest apologies but she isn't feeling well and we think it best that she retire for the evening."

As he spoke, he prayed that this were the case. He wished that Clarisse were safe and warm in her bed, with him on his way to take care of her and see to her every need, instead of being wherever she may be harmed by two of the most heartless and awful people he had ever come to know.

"She does however send her most sincere gratitude to each and everyone one of you, as do I." He felt his voice grow weak but needed to continue, "It means so much to Clarisse and myself that you've found time in your busy lives to celebrate the love we have found in each other."

_'You are not going to cry, old man. Save it. You need to find Clarisse.'_

_-------_

As Clarisse teetered on the brink of consciousness, she felt the cold stone beneath her and slight headache marring her thoughts. As dim light invaded the peaceful darkness, she could hear voices, ones she recognized. As she stirred, a blade of ice suddenly touched the side of her vulnerable neck.

Her gaze followed the blade up to the eyes of the beholder and gasped, "Don't even think about moving, Your _Majesty_." Claire spat out before seductively moving the blade down Clarisse's chest.

Clarisse shivered in fear she moved her gaze to Viscount Mabrey, "Claire, you know that's _my_ job." He smiled sardonically.

-------

The moment the final guest left chaos broke out in the palace. Joseph frantically organized the search for Clarisse. He had finally gotten her to agree to spend the rest of her life with him, privately _and_ publicly; he wasn't about to give up.

-------

Meanwhile in the dank unused chamber in the catacombs Clarisse sat on the floor while her assailants plotted. Her evening gown did nothing to hide the chill and as a result she shivered profusely. She let her gaze fall on the tight ropes cutting into her wrists and ankles. She noticed her shoes were taken off and along with one stocking.

-------

Later that night after Joseph faced that there was no more he could do, and he knew Clarisse would want him well rested to continue in the morning, so he returned to her suite. He sat in her favorite chair (the chaise by the fire, the one she reads in every night) and held the white glove she'd initially returned for and began to cry into it, terrified. Moments later he noticed the scarf on the floor, he gently set the glove on the chair and walked to it, his eyes never leaving it. It looked very familiar but he could not put his finger on it. He smelled it and his suspicions were right, she was suffocated with chloroform.

He recalls it from the day Claire was asked to leave.

-------

The whole of the castle is pulled apart, every measly and dusty inch…from secret passages to staff member's rooms. Everyone is looking for what they know is there but no one can find. They know by watching endless surveillance cameras that the Queen is still in the castle, but because they've searched every corner unsuccessfully, they are out of their minds with worry. They promise themselves they _will_ find their beloved Queen.

You see? We told you it would be continued. Hehe And once again:

To be continued…

Please review; we appreciate each and every one. 


End file.
